Mickey's 90th Birthday Grand Celebration Parade
'''Mickey's 90th Birthday Grand Celebration Parade '''is a parade that will be performed at the Magic Kingdom at Walt Disney World on November 18th, 2018 as a part of celebrating Mickey's 90th birthday. It includes a unit from all Disney (Movies, Pixar, TV Toons and Purchased Companies) Lineup * Stars N’ Cars Roadster - Julius the Cat and Oswald the Lucky Rabbit * Ortensia, Fanny, Homer the Cat, Alice & Pete * Plane Steamboat - Mickey Mouse & Minnie Mouse * Clarabelle Cow & Horace Horsecollar * Magic Everywhere - Pluto, Goofy, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Chip & Dale, Max Goof, P.J. & Clarice * Scrooge’s Money Vault - Huey, Dewey, Louie, Scrooge McDuck, April, May, June, Gyro Gearloose and Gladstone Gander * Mortimer, Fiddler Pig, Fifer Pig, Practical Pig, Big Bad Wolf, Clara Cluck, Grandma Duck, Morty Fieldmouse, Ferdie Fieldmouse, Millie Mouse and Melody Mouse * J. Audubon Woodlore & The Ugly Duckling * Snow White Carriage - Snow White & Prince Florian * The Seven Dwarves’ Mine - Dopey, Grumpy, Doc, Sleepy, Happy, Sneezy and Bashful * The Evil Queen & The Huntsman * J. Worthington Foulfellow and Gideon * Dreams Of Laughter - Pinocchio, Gepetto, Jiminy Cricket and The Blue Fairy * Stromboli, Lampwick & The Coachman * Monstro The Whale * Mushrooms * Madame Upanova & Fantasia Ostriches * Fantasia Stage - Hyacinth Hippos & Ben Ali Gator * Fantasia Elephants * Yen Sid * Chernabog’s Mountain * The Reluctant Dragon and The Boy * Mrs. Jumbo & The Crows * Casey Junior - Dumbo, Timothy, The Ringmaster and Circus Clowns * Pink Elephants * Faline, Miss Bunny & Miss Skunk * There is Life - Bambi, Thumper, & Flower * Mr. Owl and Ronno * Yaya * Donald’s Fiesta Fantastica - José Carioca & Panchito Pistoles * The Flying Gauchito & Burrito * Uncle Remus * Splash Mountain - Brer Bear, Brer Fox and Brer Rabbit * Fun & Fancy Free Theatre - Bongo, Lulubelle & The Golden Harp * Ichabod Crane * The Headless Horseman * Mr. Toad’s Car - J. Thaddeus Toad * Bruno * Happily Ever After - Fairy Godmother, Cinderella & Prince Charming * Suzy, Perla, Jaq & Gus * The King’s Carriage - The King & The Grand Duke * Lady Tremaine and Lucifer, Anastasia Tremaine and Drizella Tremaine * The Queen Of Hearts, Card Soldiers, Tweedle Dee & Tweedle Dum * Mad Tea Party - Alice, Mad Hatter, White Rabbit, March Hare * Cheshire Cat, King Of Hearts & Mr. Walrus * Lost Boys, John Darling & Michael Darling * Discover Imagination - Peter Pan, Wendy Darling, Tinker Bell, Nana, Pirate Crew, Captain Hook & Mr. Smee * Tick-Tock Crocodile * Tony and Joe * Jersey Bandwagon - Lady and Tramp * Flora, Fauna and Merryweather * Sleeping Beauty Carriage - Princess Aurora & Prince Phillip * Maleficent's Goons * Dragon’s Dungeon - Maleficent and Diablo * The Shaggy Dog * Cruella’s Car - Cruella De Vil * Horace & Jasper * A Walk In The Park - Pongo, Pedrita, Patch & Rolly * Merlin & Arturn * Penguins * Mary Poppins - Mary Poppins and Bert * Jungle Monkeys * Kaa * Deep In The Jungle - Mowgli, Baloo, King Louie & Shanti * Colonel Hathi & The Alley Cats * L’Amour dans l’Automne - Duchess, Thomas, Marie, Berlioz & Toulouse * Prince John’s Guards, Prince John & Sheriff Of Nottingham * Dreams Of Action - Robin Hood, Little John, Maid Marian, Friar Tuck, Abigail and Amelia Gabble * Heffalumps & Woozles * Dreams Of Friendship - Christopher Robin, Winnie The Pooh, Tigger, Eeyore & Piglet * Owl, Rabbit, Kanga & Roo * Discover Imagination - Bernard and Miss Bianca * Orville, Madame Medusa, Brutus and Nero * Pete and Elliot * Tod, Copper, Vixen & Chief * Studio Ghibli - Nausicaa, Pazu, Sheeta, Captain Dola, Satsuki Kusakabe, Mei Kusakabe, Kiki, Jiji, Osono, Ursula, Tombo, Porco Rosso, Madame Gina, Fio Piccolo, Shoukichi, Shizuku Tsukishima, Ashitaka, San, Noboru Yamada, Shige Yamano, Nonoko Yamada, Takashi Yamada, Matsuko Yamada, Chihiro Ogino, Haku, Lin, Haru Yoshioka, Sophie Hatter, Howl Jenkins Pendragon, Markl, Prince Justin, Prince Arren/Lebannen, Ged/Sparrowhawk, Therru/Tehanu, Ponyo, Sosuke, Lisa, Fujimoto, Granmamare, Arrietty, Sho, Jirô Horikoshi and Tortoro * The Black Cauldron Roadster - Taran and Eilonwy * Gurgi * The Wuzzles - Bumblelion, Eleroo, Butterbear, Moosel, Hoppopotamus, Rhinokey, Tycoon, Crocosaurus, Brat, Flizard and Transylvia * Gummi Bears - Cubbi Gummi, Sunni Gummi, Grammi Gummi, Tummi Gummi, Zummi Gummi, Gruffi Gummi, Cavin and Calla * Olivia * The Great Mouse Detective Roadster - Basil and David * Ducktales - Webby Vanderquack and Launchpad McQuack * Rob McGroarty and Chris McGroarty * The Magic of the Tecnologic - Toaster, Radio, Lampy, Kirby, Blanky and Air Conditioner * Benny The Cab - Roger Rabbit, Jessica Rabbit, Eddie Valiant and Dolores * Zipper * Rescue Rangers - Monterey Jack and Gadget Hackwrench * Discover Friendship - Jenny Foxworth, Oliver, Dodger, Tito, Georgette, Francis, Einstein*, Rita and Bill Sykes * Under The Sea - Ariel, Prince Eric, Flounder, Sebastian, Max, Chef Louis, King Triton and Ursula * Talespin - Kit Cloudkicker, Rebecca Cunningham & Molly Cunningham * Tale As Old As Time - Belle, Beast, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip & Fifi * Gaston & The Bimbettes * Darkwing Duck and Gosalyn Mallard * Goof Troop - Peg Pete and Pistol Pete * Bonkers D. Bobcat and Marsupilami * Genie, The Sultan, Jafar & Iago * Prince Ali of Agrabah - Aladdin, Princess Jasmine & Abu * Urchid * Dr. Finkelstein & Mayor Of Halloween Town * Halloween Town Harvest - Jack Skellington & Sally Finkelstein * Oogie Boogie * Just Can’t Wait to be King - Simba, Nala, Rafiki, Timon & Pumbaa * Scar, Shenzi, Banzai and Ed * Gargoyles - Goliath and Elisa Maza * Shnookums, Meat, Pith Possum and Tex Tinstar * A Goofy Movie - Roxanne, Bobby Zimuruski and Stacey * Discover Nature - Pocahontas, John Smith & Meeko * Governor Ratcliffe & Percy * Andy * Green Army Men * Bo Peep & Mr. Potato Head * Andy’s Adventures - Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Hamm, Rex and Slinky Dog * Victor, Hugo and Laverne * Notre Dame - Quasimodo, Esmeralda, Phoebus, Clopin & Judge Claude Frollo * Inside in the Peach - James Henry Trotter, Aunt Spiker, Aunt Sponge, Magic Man, Crocodile Tongues, Mr. Centipede, Mr. Grasshopper, Earthworm, Mrs. Ladybug, Miss Spider, Glowworm and Rhino * Mighty Ducks - Wildwing Flashblade, Nosedive Flashblade, Duke L'Orange, Mallory McMallard, Tanya Vanderflock, Check "Grin" Hardwing and Canard Thunderbeak * Cadpig and Spot * Porkchop, Skeeter Valentine, Connie Benge, Roger Klotz, Beebe Bluff and Stinky * Doug - Doug Funnie and Patti Mayonnaise * Ned Needlemeyer, Conrad, Vernon and Joaine * Hermes & Muses * Dreams Of Mythology - Hercules, Megara, Philoctetes, Hades, Fear & Panic * Miss Finster, Principal Prickly, Randall Weems, King Bob and Miss Grotke * Recess - T.J. Detweiler, Vince LaSalle, Ashley Spinelli, Gretchen Grundler, Mikey Blumberg and Gus Griswald * Pepper Ann Pearson, Lydia Pearson, Nicky Anais Little and Milo Kamalani * PBJ Otter - Peanut Otter, Jelly Otter, Baby Butter Otter, Opal Otter and Ernest Otter * Shan Yu * Mulan Storybook Locomotive - Fa Mulan, Li Shang, Mushu and Cri-Kee * Yao, Ling and Chien Po * Icarus and Cassandra * Olie Polie and Zowie Polie * Kiara and Kovu * Heimclim, Francis, Slim, Gypsy, Manny, Dim, Rosie, Tuck & Roll * It’s Tough To Be A Bug - Flik, Princess Atta and Dot * The Amazing Island - Tarzan, Jane Porter, Terk, Kala and Kerchak * Mrs. Potato Head * Toy Story Roadster - Jessie & Bullseye * Colorful Triangles, Black Triangles, Humpback Whales, Duke, Rachel, Flying John, Killjoy Margaret, Joe, Elizabeth, Tin Soldier, Ballerina, Jack-in-the-Box, Yo Yo Flaming, Snooty Flamingos, Noah, Spring Sprite, The Elk, Firebird and Boreas * Tino Tonitini, Lor McQuarrie, Carver Descartes and Tish Katsufrakis * An Extremely Goofy Movie - Sylvia Marpole and Beret Girl * Aladar, Zini, Plio, Yar and Suri * Buzz Lightyear of Star Command - XR, Mira Nova and Booster * Leonard Helperman and Spot Helperman/Scott Leadready II * High the Sea - Melody and Alex * Kuzco and Pacha * Yzma’s Roadster - Yzma and Kronk * Lloyd Nebulon * Zachary "Zack" Taylor (Black Ranger), Trini Kwan (Yellow Ranger), Kimberly Ann Hart (Pink Ranger) and Thomas "Tommy" Oliver (White Ranger) * Power Rangers - Jason Lee Scott (Red Ranger) and William "Billy" Cranston (Blue Ranger) * Scamp and Angel * Vincenzo Santorini & Gaetan Moliére * Atlantis Roadster - Milo Thatch and Kida * Tublat * DiJonay Jones, Zoey Howzer, LaCienega Boulevardez, Sticky Webb and Michael Collins * The Proud Family - Penny Proud, Oscar Proud, Trudy Proud, Suga Mama Proud, BeBe & CeCe Proud and Puff the Dog * Stanley - Stanley Griff, Dennis, Harry and Elsie * Roz & Celia Mae * George Sanderson, Needleman & Smitty * Monsters Inc. Scare Floor - James P. Sullivan, Mike Wazowski and Boo * CDA Workers * Teamo Supremo - Captain Crandall, Rope Girl and Skate Lad * The Imagination is Real - Jane and Danny * Le Cirque - Zephyr and Madellaine * Roxas, Axel, Xion, Nanime, Ventus, Aqua & Terra * Kingdom Hearts - Sora, Riku & Kairi * Kim Possible - Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus and Wade * Jumba Jookiba, Pleakley & Captain Gantu * The Aloha Spirit - Lilo, Stitch, Nani Pelekai & David Kawena * Cornelius Fillmore & Ingrid Third * Dr. Delbert Doppler & Captain Amelia * Treasure Planet Ship - Jim Hawkins, John Silver & B.E.N * Ranjan * Nemo, Dory and Marlin * Discover A New World - Crush * Gill, Jacques, Gurgle, Peach, Deb, Bubbles and Bloa * Sparky and Reuben * Jojo's Circus - Joanna "JoJo" Tickle, Goliath the Lion, Skeebo Seltzer/Funnyshoes, Croaky Frogini and Trina Tightrope * Brother Bear Roadster - Kenai and Koda * Ohana Forever - Evile, Angel, Felix and Sample * Muppets Mobile Lab * Sweetums * Bean Bunny & Beauregard * Muppet Theatre Stage - Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Animal, Janice, Floyd Pepper, Dr. Teeth, Zoot & Rowlf * Muppets Roadster - Kermit The Frog & Miss Piggy * Dave the Barbarian - Dave, Fang, Candy, Oswidge and Faffy * Ma and Uncle Max * Buck, Pearl Gesner and Sheriff Sam Brown * Home on the Range - Maggie, Mrs. Calloway and Grace * Brandy and Mr. Whiskers - Brandy Harrington and Mr. Whiskers * Antauri, Sparx, Gibson, Otto and Nova * Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! - Chiro and Jinmay * Eubie, Wayne, Twinkle, Kip and Fran * Dragon Booster - Artha Penn, Lance Penn, Kitt Raada Wonn, Parmon Sean, Mortis, Word Paynn, Drakkus, Moordryd Paynn, Connor Penn and Cain * Omnidroid V.10 - Syndrome * Dash Parr, Violet Parr and Frozone * Incrediscooters - Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl * Ting-Ting, Su and Mei * W.I.T.C.H. - Will Vandom, Irma Lair, Taranee Cook, Cornelia Hale, Hay Lin and Elyon * Fu Dog, Trixie Carter, Arthur Spudinski and Rose * American Dragon Jake Long - Jake Long, Luong Lao Shi and Haley Long * Lumpy and Mama Heffalump * The Mail is Here - Valiant, Bugsy, Lofty Thaddeus Worthington, Toughwood and Tailfeath * Zugor, Mama Gunda, Kago and Uto * Aldrin Pesky, Pupert Pesky, Bella Pesky, Chauncey Pesky, Frieda Pesky and Dawn Swatworthy * The Buzz on Maggie - Margaret "Maggie" Pesky and Rayna Cartflight * A.T.O.M. - Axel Manning, Crey Kingston, Zack Hawkes, Catalina Leone and Ollie Herbert Surfer Sharker * Get Ed - Ed, the Protector, Deets, the Dreamer, Burn, the Warrior, Fizz, the Builder and Loogie, the Joker * Buck Cluck, Foxy Loxy, Goosey Loosey, Turkey Lurkey, Kirby, Melvin, Tina, Morkubine Porcupine, Mr. Woolensworth, Principal Fetchit and Dog Announcer * Springtime Roadster - Chicken Little, Abby Mallard, Runt of the Litter and Fish Out of Water * Little Einsteins - Rocket, Leo, June, Quincy and Annie * Ms. Birdwell and Papi * The Emperor's New School - Mailina and Guaca * The Wild's Island - Samson, Ryan, Benny, Nigel, Bridget, Larry and Ryan * Toodles and Quoodles * Lightning McQueen, Mater, Red, Sally Carrera, Doc Hudson, Ramone, Flo, Luigi & Guido * Mack and DJ * Todd Daring, Riley Daring, Dick Daring and Agent K * Shorty McShorts and Nita * Handy Manny - Manny, Felipe, Turner, Pat, Dusty, Squeeze, Stretch, Rusty and Flicker * Abyo, Ching, Ho, Linguini, Uncle Dumpling and Destiny * Pucca - Pucca and Garu * Lina, Dave the Tree Strump, Coop and Roger Skelewog Jr. * Yin Yang Yo! - Yin, Yang and Master Yo * The Singin' Strays - Cash, Dixie, Waylon, Floyd and Granny Rose * Michael "Goob" Yagoobian * Flying Saucer - Lewis Robinson & Wilbur Robinson * Darby and Buster * Ratatouille’s Recipes - Remy, Emile & Linguini * Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Major Monogram and Carl * Phineas and Ferb - Phineas, Ferb, Candace and Perry * Bunnytown * Enchanted - Giselle, Robert Philip, Prince Edward, Nathaniel, Nancy Tremaine, Morgan Philip and Pip * WALL-E and EVA * Yuna Kamihara * Friendship of Fairies - Silvermist, Iridessa, Fawn, Rosetta, Vidia, Periwinkle, Zarina, Clank, Bobble and Terence * Hollywood Hills - Bolt, Mittens and Rhino * Special Agent Oso, Special Agent Wolfie and Special Agent Dotty * Adventure Is Out There - Carl Fredricksen, Russell & Dug * Zooter, Ellyvan and Bungo * Mama Odie, Charlotte La Bouff & Lawrence * Tiana’s Jazz Jubilee - Tiana, Prince Naveen, Louis & Dr. Facilier * Avengers - Spiderman, Hulk, Capitan American, Thor, Hawkeye, Black Willow and Iron Man * Kick Buttowski and Gunther Magnuson * Barbie & Ken * Lotso’s Dump Truck - Lots-O-Huggin Bear * Shellsea, Clamantha, Albert Glass, Jumbo Shrimp, Finberley, Esmargot, Koi, Jocktopus, Mr. Baldwin, Mr. Mussels, Principal Stickler, Nurse Fishington, Randy Pincherson, Ms. Lips and Steve Jacksons * Fish Hooks - Milo the Fish, Bea Goldfishberg and Oscar the Fish * Mother Gothel * The Snuggly Duckling - Hookhand, Big Nose, The Stabbington Brothers & Pub Thugs * Ulf & Captain Of The Guards * Tangled Carriage - Rapunzel & Flynn Ryder * Gus * Jake and the Never Land Pirates - Jake, Izzy, Cubby and Skully * Mars Needs Moms - Milo, Milo's mom, Milo's dad, Gribble, Ki and Two-Cat * Finn McMissile and Holley Shiftwell * Cucko-Locka * Lambie, Stuffy, Chilly, Hallie and Squeakers * Doc McStuffins - Dottie "Doc" McStuffins * Motorcity - Mike Chilton, Julie Kane and Chuck * Tron Uprisin - Beck, Mara and Zed * Merida’s Bagpipes - Merida * Candy Chiu, Grenda, Fiddleford Hadron "Old Man" McGucket, "Li'l" Gideon Gleeful, Pacifica Northwest, Robert "Robbie" Stacy Valentino, Tambry, Thompson, Nate and Lee * Grunkle Stan, Soos Ramirez, Wendy Corduroy and Stanford Pines * Gravity Falls - Dipper Pines and Mabel Pines * Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja - Randy Cunningham and Howard Weinerman * Victor Frakenstein and Sparky * Sugar Rush Candy Co. Truck - Fix-It Felix Jr. and Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun * Sugar Rush Racers * Vanellope’s Candy Contraption - Wreck-It-Ralph and Vanellope von Schweetz * Star Wars - Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa, Han Solo, Chewbacca, Owen Lars, R2-D2 and C-3PO * Sofia the First - Sofia, Princess Amber and Prince James * Henry Hugglemonster * Cheerleaders * Oozma Kappa Dance Party - Don Carlton, Art, Terri Perry, Terry Perry and Scott "Squishy" Squibbles * Dusty Crophopper * Lord Hater and Peeper * Wander Over Yonder - Wander and Sylvia * The Duke Of Weselton & Hans * Discover Wonder - Olaf, Anna, Elsa, Kristoff & Sven * Sheriff Callie's Wild West - Sheriff Callie, Deputy Peck, Toby, Doc Quackers, Mr. Dillo, Cody the Express Pony Rider, Priscilla Skunk, Uncle Bun and Farmer Stinky * Queen Delightful and Lord Starchbottom * Blade Ranger * Yokai * San Fransokyo - Baymax, Hiro Hamada, Fred, GoGo Tomago, Honey Lemon & Wasabi * Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero - Penn Zero, Boone and Sashi * Tom Lucitor, Pony Head, Kelly, Jackie, Janna, Alfonzo and Ferguson * Omnitraxus Prime, Hekapoo and Rhombulus * Star vs the Forces of Evil - Star Buttefly and Marco Diaz * Miles from Tomorrowland - Miles Callisto, Loretta Callisto, Madame Phoebe Callisto, Leo Callisto and M.E.R.C. * Riley Anderson * Riley’s Headquarters - Joy, Sadness, Anger, Fear & Disgust * Pickle and Peanut * Goldie Locks and Jack Bear * Arlo & Spot * The Lion Guard is Here - Kion, Bunga, Fuli, Beshte and Ono * Chief Bogo, Mayor Lionheart, Clawhauser, Flash, Duke Weaselton, Bonnie Hopps, Stu Hopps and Yax * Springtime Roadster - Gazelle, Judy Hopps & Nick Wilde * Hank, Destiny and Bailey * Elena of Alavor - Princess Elena, Princess Isabel and Zuzo * Future Worm and Danny Douglas * Bradley Nicholson, Amanda Lopez, Mrs. Murawski, Martin Murphy, Brigette Murphy, Sara Murphy, Doctor Zone, Time Ape,and Elliot Decker * Milo Murphy's Law - Milo Murphy, Melissa Chase, Zack Underwood, Diogee, Vinnie Dakota and Balthazar Cavendish * Moana Roadster - Moana Waialiki and Mauhi * Billy Beagle and Cassandra * Puppy Dog Pals - Bingo, Rolly, Bob, Hissy and A.R.F. * Billy Dilley, Zeke and Marsha * Cruz Ramirez & Jackson Storm * Lena * Vampirina - Vampirina "Vee" Hauntley, Poppy Peepleson and Bridget * Recuerdame - Miguel Rivera and Hector * Professor Granville * Fox - Homer Simpson, Marge Simpson, Bart Simpson, Lisa Simpson and Maggie Simpson * John Lasseter, George Lucas, Matt Groening, Stan Lee, Craig McCracken, Daron Nefcy, Alex Hirsch, Tetsuya Nomura, Roy O. Disney and Ub Iwerks * Art Of Animation - Walt Disney Music * Disney FanDaze * Bubble Pop * Dreaming Up * Festival Of Fantasy * Mickey's Soundsational * Lost In The Magic * Magic Everywhere * Welcome * Spectromagic * Everyday's a Celebration * Disney's Dreams On Parade * Happiness is Here * Fly With Me * Disney Stars and Motorcars * Jubilation * Dreams Come True * Any Dream Is Possible * When Your Heart Makes a Wish * Just Like We Dreamed It * Disney's Dreams On Parade: Moving On * Fantillusion * Dancin' A Catchy Rhythm * Celebrate A Dream Come True * All Around to World * Pixar Play Parade * Paint the Night Show Stop Music * Storybook Express * Paint the Night * Celebrate You! (Show Stop Only) Trivia * This is the first parade at the Magic Kingdom to not follow the original parade route. Instead, It travels on nearly every street in the Magic Kingdom. * It is based off The Incredible New Year's Eve Parade at Disneyland Paris * It has 3 show stops throughout the entire park. Category:Fanon Category:Attractions Category:Parades